User blog:Daylee15/Why Star Wars?
Okay, so this is my first blog post, and it's going to be an interesting one. In honor of the recently past Star wars day (aka May the fourth be with you) it will focus on this one question. Why Star Wars? Out of all the other fandoms in existence, what is it that makes an old 70s movie eternally carried from one generation to the next, so enduring that it's now a best selling saga with 6 live action movies with a seventh in the making, one animated movie, and 5 seasons of an animated series filling in the gaps of the movies, not to mention hundreds upon hundreds of books and book series, so addicting? I think it's not so much the action, the technology or the worlds that vary from our's in ways that are sometimes extreme; it is in fact the way that the glaxay proclaimed to be far far away, is a lot closer to ours. It is how the galaxy parellels reality, and how the characters are so relatable that they continuely draw fan after fan into the endless loop. The characters, original, prequel, and EU all bear traits and personalities that make us think of ourselves, question our own feelings and beliefs, and gives a little insight into the continuous conflict between light and dark in our own world. Take Luke, and innocent farm boy thrust into a larger world where the lives of others rest on his shoulders. How many times do we find ourselves in control of something that will affect others, be it a choice about revealing something to a teacher or parent, or actually facing a darkness in our lives head on? Then there is Obi-Wan, who we don't really get to know until Episode two and Jude Watson's "Jedi Apprentice" series. He is simply a boy who wants to be a jedi, to roam the galaxy and make it a safer place for others. His master, Matser Qui-Gon Jinn is there to help him, but then Qui-Gon is ruthlessly cut down by the sith lord, Darth Maul. He is left alone, a newly knighted jedi, already with an apprentice who he's known for barely a week and hardly said a word with. How many of us have had some one torn out of our lives sooner then we would like? Left alone to fight the shadows without someone always at our back to guide us, and point us in the right direction? Whether the lost one be a teacher, or a parent, an aunt or a best friend who turned their back on you? And to make sure this isn't just full of our favorite male characters, what about Ahsoka? When we meet her, she's thirteen, full of energy, and willing to go all the way to prove that she is strong and just as skilled as the next jedi. We watch her grow through the seasons, facing challenges that go from simple battles to putting the good of the galaxy before herself. She deals with admitting she's wrong (something I can greatly sympathize with) to doing the right thing even if it means giving up her own feelings. We've all been there. Fighting the need to be right, when we're wrong, and that inner battle within ourselves between our feelings and our duty. So yeah, just because the characters have a connection to a mystical force that allows them to move objects with a thought, or can fly starfighters and lead battles before we on earth can legally drive, doesn't mean they are as different as they first appear. They argue with each other, they are wrong, they fight battles within them that we all fight, they are as human as they come. And that's what I think draws people to star wars. The lives of the heroes, and in some cases the villians, that so closely reminds them of their own that it enchants them in a way. What about you? Who are you in the star wars galaxy? Is it one character or several? In fact, considering where I'm at, we probably all have our own characters we created simply so we could be in that wonderful imperfect world we call the Star Wars galaxy. An imperfect world for imperfect heroes. Category:Blog posts